poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?
"A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?" is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise July, her family, Drumstick, Chew Chew, Cooler, Nose Marie, Slushy, Igor, Gamma, and Winky try to stop a superstitious group of people from passing a law against owning black cats and teach them that black cats don't cause bad luck. Plot Part 1 (July is outside the pound building lying on her back, juggling a tennis ball with her feet, when Tony steps outside.) Tony: Wow, July! I didn't know you could do that. July: Actually, I learned that from Drumstick. Tony: I guess that acrobatics runs in the family. Hey, Cooler! Nose Marie! Check and see what July can do! (Cooler and Nose Marie enter.) Cooler: What is it, Tony? Tony: Look. (July does the trick again.) Cooler: Cool, July! How did you learn to do that? July: Well... (Before July answers, July's parents and Gamma enter, carrying a newspaper with angered looks on their faces.) July: Mother, father, Mr. Gamma, what's wrong? Gamma: (Enraged) Take a look at this! July(Reading out loud): Poundsville debate against owning black cats. Gamma: (As his cybernetic eye changes to red) Excuse me while I hunt down the group responsible for this. (Gamma disappears.) July: I don't understand it. How could anyone dislike a cat for what color it is? Nose Marie: Wait, I think I know the reason why. July: Why? Nose Marie: Have you ever heard of superstition? July: Superstition? Isn't that a ridiculous belief that walking under a ladder will give you bad luck? (Gamma returns with a group of people, who are tied up. He points his laser rifle at them. Igor enters.) Gamma: These are the sniveling clowns who want to propose the no black cat law. July: Wow, that was quick. Gamma: They had confessed the whole thing. Now, I'm going to make sure these idiotic wastes of time and space don't pass the law. (Gamma aims his laser rifle at them.) Woman: Why shouldn't we pass the law? We'll be doing this town a favor by getting rid of these demon creatures! Gamma: And I'm doing the world a favor by exterminating cockroaches like you. (His arm turns into a laser cannon) Any last words before I fire? You've got thirty seconds to explain. (Cooler stops Gamma.) Cooler: No! Gamma: Cooler, what else can I do? If these idiots pass the law, the amount of innocents in jail would sky-rocket. Besides, the prison populations in this country is crowded enough. Oh, and you might want to close your eyes. You don't want to see this. (Just as Gamma was about to fire...) July: No, Mr. Gamma! Don't! Maybe there is a way we can convince them to reconsider. Gamma: And how are we going to do that? Winky: Maybe we can show them that cats like July don't cause bad luck. Gamma: Well... If we failed to convince them, I'll ship them to a deserted island. (Gamma puts his rifle away.) July: All right. Shall we get started? Slushy: Yes. Let's get started. (Later, the group is teaching the others about black cats.) July: Now, can anyone tell us where black cats originate? (A man raises his hand.) July: Yes? Man: They are a natural color variation of the american shorthair and other breeds, most common the bombays. July: Right! Gamma: Well, for once, you're showing a slight trace of brain. (Pavel and Natasha enter.) Natasha: Well, imagine that, Pavel. Our daughter, a teacher. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma